


А вас посещают странные сексуальные фантазии?

by mahune



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нос Дженсена был создан богом для многочисленных од в его адрес: точеный, с небольшой горбинкой, усыпанный мелкими веснушками. Нос, которому могли бы позавидовать все греческие боги, если бы кому-то было до них дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А вас посещают странные сексуальные фантазии?

А вас посещают странные сексуальные фантазии? Нет, не такие, где бы вы хотели, чтобы ваша девушка или парень дефилировали в сексуальном белье, и не такие, которые бы содержали в себе всякие странные интимные стрижки, или даже странные и разноцветные девайсы из секс-шопа. А такие, где бы у вас вставало на определённую часть своего любимого?

Ну, наверняка у каждого такое было.

А вот у Джареда Падалеки вызывали бурю неуёмных фантазий ноздри своего бойфренда. 

Да-да, вы не ошиблись. Конечно, нос Дженсена был создан богом для многочисленных од в его адрес: точёный, с небольшой горбинкой, усыпанный мелкими веснушками. Нос, которому могли бы позавидовать все греческие боги, если бы кому-то было до них дело, и они бы со временем не превратились в простые упоминания.

На нос Джаред засматривался всё время, любил его зацеловывать во время прелюдий или просто проводить кончиком своего языка от морщинки между бровей Дженсена до ямочки над верхней губой.

Фиксацию Джареда на своём носу Дженсен заметил давно, но вслух об этом старался не говорить: пока у Джареда не возникало запихать в его нос что-то непонятное, можно было и потерпеть. 

Запихивать Джаред конечно же ничего не собирался, но вот другие мысли в его падалечьей голове проносились со скоростью света. Ну нравились ему ноздри Дженсена, такие милые, ровненькие и аккуратные. Не то что его собственные, в которых можно было спокойно поковыряться и большим пальцем.

Так вот, фиксацию эту было не победить и никак с ней не справиться. Даже прожжённые извращенцы в интернете не могли Джареду помочь найти название его кинку. «Нософилия»? «Ноздрефилия»? Не, звучит как-то гадко. Сколько бы Джаред ни придумывал названия, сколько бы ни переиначивал своё извращение на греческий манер, выходила полная фигня. И, как всегда, диагноз был поставлен: «Дженсенофилия с обострением».

И глядя на Дженсена, который сладко спал рядом с ним, закинув одну руку себе за голову, Джаред снова уплыл в царство своих кинковых фантазий: вот он зацеловывает Дженсену нос, а вот вылизывает взбитые сливки с кончика его носа. 

Размечтавшись, Джаред поправил рукой вставший член – нет, дружок, ещё рано. Вдруг картинка, нарисовавшаяся в его болезненном мозгу, заставила Джареда подскочить со своего места. Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Дженсена, он встал с кровати и стянул с себя пижамные штаны вместе с трусами.

Затаив дыхание, он тихонько забрался на кровать, оседлал Дженсена и прислушался: проснулся ли его мальчик. Но Дженсен даже не пошевелился. Собравшись с мыслями, Джаред приподнялся на коленях и сменил своё положение. Теперь он сидел у Дженсена практически на груди. Стоящий колом член чуть ли не упирался Дженсену в приоткрытые губы.

Была не была, решил Джаред и взял в правую руку свой член. Стараясь сильно не надавливать, он провёл сочащейся смазкой головкой по нижней губе Дженсена, а потом по верхней. Непередаваемые ощущения. Так, а когда он успел стать сомнофилом, пронеслась мысль в голове Джареда. А вот прямо сейчас, предательски пропел внутренний голос.

Пытаясь не рассмеяться своему внутреннему монологу, Джаред продолжил начатую прелюдию.

Он осторожно прикоснулся головкой члена к носу Дженсена. Наклонившись ниже и положив одну руку рядом с головой Дженсена, Джаред перенёс тяжесть своего тела на руку. Наблюдая, как влажный от собственной смазки член скользил по носу Дженсена, а Дженсен всё ещё не просыпался, Джаред почувствовал необыкновенную эйфорию. Словно у него появились крылья, и он смог дотянуться руками до звёзд. Хотя нет, он смог только дотянуться своим членом до носа Дженсена. Всего лишь семантика.

Чувствуя, что он скоро взорвётся, Джаред обвёл головкой ноздри Дженсена по кругу, наслаждаясь необычным ощущением.

Утром нужно будет срочно поговорить с Дженсеном, думал Джаред, кончая в свой кулак. Может, он не одинок в своей «филии», может, Дженсен тоже страдает от каких-нибудь потаённых кинков?!


End file.
